


feelings unsolved

by nightinjae



Series: Let Me Be Your Love [12]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Based On Buzzfeed Unsolved, Buzzfeed Unsolved References, Ghosts, M/M, Mild Language, Non-Graphic Violence, idk how to tag, jae is Not scared of ghosts, jae is also whipped, just protect dowoon, tags what tags, youngk is a lil shit but sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightinjae/pseuds/nightinjae
Summary: "Welcome to Unsolved, a show where we investigate the supernatural and paranormal activities.""For the 1st Anniversary of this show, we bring you something we have never done before, a 2 night long investigation on a house call brought to us by our very own friend —The Bizarre Haunting of Park Sungjin."
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Let Me Be Your Love [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/970392
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	feelings unsolved

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> this is a very Very late halloween jaepil special from me lmao
> 
> this was supposed to just be soft jaepil but instead it become woa mystery solving
> 
> nyway, as usual, unedited hahaha but i still hope you enjoy!

"Welcome to Unsolved, a show where we investigate the supernatural and paranormal activities." 

"For the 1st Anniversary of this show, we bring you something we have never done before, a 2 night long investigation on a house call brought to us by our very own friend — The Bizarre Haunting of Park Sungjin."

Wonpil smiles, looking at Jae as the blond drove them to Sungjin's house which was reportedly haunted by a lone spirit. "Are you scared?" 

"Have I ever been scared in any of our episodes?" Jae replies, eyes briefly leaving the road to raise an eyebrow at his partner. 

"Uh, well, maybe jumpscared. That counts, right?" 

"Nah." Jae turns the corner and Wonpil sticks his tongue out at him before looking out the window, watching raindrops race down the glass. Jae chuckles, seeing Wonpil's childishness in the corner of his eyes. 

"The fact that it's raining is really appropriate. I like this mood." He says, adjusting his grip on the wheel. 

"You're going to end up spooking yourself." 

"That's...not true. At all." 

"We're staying for 2 nights in hopes that we get plenty of evidence and communication with whatever's in there. Are you sure you're going to be okay? I mean, Sungjin did say that it's fine if we back down or cut it down to just a day." Jae says, concern in his voice as Sungjin's house comes into view. He sees Dowoon holding an umbrella while talking to Sungjin on the sidewalk before seeing Wonpil shake his head in his peripherals.

"No, I'll be fine. Besides, it's another milestone for us. We've been planning this for a while now anyways." He replies as Jae parks the car. He readies an umbrella, Jae signaling that it's fine to get out.

He opens the car door, opening the umbrella before waving at the duo standing on the sidewalk. He rushes to the driver's side after though, shielding Jae from the rain as he exits the car.

"You didn't have to."

"I can't have you sick. You know that you get prone to possessions when you're sick."

"That's not true." Jae says, taking the umbrella from Wonpil's hand and they both walk back to their friends.

"Hey, welcome." Sungjin says. "Are you guys ready? I already helped Dowoon set up a few cameras and microphones before you texted."

"Yup! Ready as ever." Wonpil cheers while Jae laughs. "He's scared." The taller comments.

"Shut up, Jae."

"So, uh, welcome to my haunted abode. Let's stay at the living room for awhile, rest up before nightfall and the filming." Sungjin says, leading them into the house.

"Thanks for having us, hyung." Wonpil says, plopping down onto the sofa as Jae wanders around the room, looking at the thin layer of dust accumulating on the drawers.

"Of course. Although, I genuinely hope that you'll find something. I'm not really scared, just curious as to who's staying here with me." Sungjin replies and Wonpil inevitably shivers.

"How can you live like that..." He says. Sungjin laughs and making Jae smile as well.

"Let's go over the entire story while waiting for nightfall." Jae says, walking towards Wonpil and sitting down next to him, reaching across to grab the folder from his bag. Wonpil hums, snatching the file from him. Jae stares, making Wonpil laugh.

—

Jae sets the candles on the coffee table while Sungjin was saying his farewells, opting to sleepover at a friend's house as to not interfere with the shooting. He wishes the trio good luck, and they say their thanks.

"Hey Dowoon." Wonpil calls. "Have you set up the microphones upstairs?"

"Yeah, why? Do you need them off for a while?"

"No, it's fine. Just making sure." Wonpil reaches for the lighter before helping Jae on the candles.

"So, Sungjin said that there's been random knocks on the wood, sometimes in the attic, sometimes in his room, but mostly in this living room. He also mentioned that it sounded like someone was stubbing their toes on the tables, as if the spirit was a poltergeist where they can interact with physical objects." Jae says and Wonpil gulps, the action not going unnoticed by Jae. "You alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah, 'course I am. Why wouldn't I be. We've gone into scarier places."

"Anyway, tonight I'll stay here in the living room while you stay upstairs in his bedroom, and tomorrow night, we'll switch places. Are you cool with that?"

"Hyung, why are you being extra cautious for me on this case?" Wonpil says, frowning at Jae as they both sat back, the candles all set up.

"'Cause," Jae starts. "I genuinely feel like there's going to be a lot of things going on tonight."

"...That's not a good thing. It's scary that you say that since you don't believe in ghosts!" Wonpil exclaims, tucking his hands under his thighs and Jae frowns.

"You're shaking."

"No."

"You don't hide your hands from me unless you are. The only other time you hid your hands from me was when you stole my food."

"Shup, Jae." Wonpil says and Jae laughs at the way he said those words in English. _Shup._

"Well, since you obviously aren't _scared"_ Jae starts as he arranges the papers in his hand. "Are you ready to start the intro?"

"Absolutely." Wonpil says, unable to hide the slight shaking in his voice from Jae. 

—

"Alright, time to switch to our handhelds." Jae says, blowing the candles off before standing up. He looks down to Wonpil whose eyes were darting all over the place, feet tapping on the wooden floor rapdily. "Pil-ah."

"Huh? Oh, right. Handhelds." Wonpil stands up, claps his hands together and goes over to where Dowoon left their cameras. Wonpil swears under his breath, realizing the younger would leave the moment this segment is finished. It would only be him and Jae in this house.

And well, the ghoul.

Wonpil shivers. Jae notices.

"We'll be off to the bedroom first," Jae switches on his camera before pausing, looking at the recliner by the bookshelves. Wonpil peers over to where Jae's gaze was set, inching closer and closer to the older before getting a hold of his sleeve.

"Hyung?"

"We'll head to the bedroom first," Jae restates, looking down at Wonpil. "Since that room could be where the boundaries between our realm and the spirit realm is weakened." Jae gestures for Wonpil to turn on his camera as he grabs a flashlight in his other hand and for Dowoon to follow them upstairs. "Dowoon has set our trusty flashlights on the bed before Sungjin left, together with the Ovilus and the spirit box." Jae explains as they walk through the corridor towards the staircase that leads to the second floor, where Sungjin's room was situated.

"I have the holy water." Wonpil pipes up, making Jae smile.

"As expected, Pil." The taller sighs, his hand on the doorknob. He twists and pushes the door open, the darkness and slight draft from a window that wasn't fully shut making Wonpil freeze and reach out for Jae's sleeve once again.

"It's okay, Pil-ah." Jae whispers before walking over to the front of the bed. The two identical flashlights were off — wouldn't be off for long, Wonpil thinks. Jae clears his throat and Dowoon settles by the door, checking on the audio and video feed from the laptop he set down on the nearby dresser.

"So here we are at Sungjin's bedroom, a place where the alleged ghost spends a bit of his time tapping his feet on the wood, maybe playing a little beat," Jae speaks to the camera — to their audience, while Wonpil looks around the room with his eyes, not leaving Jae's side.

"Uh, so anyway. As protocol, we have to introduce ourselves." Jae shifts his weight to his other foot, looking up at nothing in particular. "If there's anything here, if there's anything or _anyone_ that resides here, we would like to introduce ourselves. I'm Park Jaehyung," Jae looks over to where Wonpil was trying his best to stay composed.

"Kim Wonpil." The younger says with a slight smile.

"And we're here as guests, coming in peace in order to communicate with you." Jae smiles a bit and Wonpil breathes out. "So if you want to make contact with us — to communicate with us, please show us a sign of your presence. Open a cabinet, blow some wind around maybe, or do your knocks. We'll give you a moment of silence as an opportunity to do anything. Starting in 3," Jae counts.

"2," Wonpil inches the tiniest closer towards Jae.

"1."

Everything falls silent, save for the quiet breaths of the triad in the room. Wonpil closes his eyes, willing his ears to perk up at any sound that may occur. Jae slowly pans the flashlight around the room, waiting for any physical object to be moved.

They wait. Wonpil opens his eyes. 

Nothing.

Jae sucks in a breath, about to speak before he freezes, one of the flashlights on the bed flickering on and off twice before staying off again. Wonpil swallows audibly.

"Alright, I guess that's something." Jae chuckles. He walks over to the the bed, grabbing the spirit box. He looks over to Dowoon who starts to adjust the audio levels, before looking over to Wonpil, willing the younder to come closer.

"We'll give you another chance to talk to us through this spirit box. If you want to communicate with us, say one of our names through this device. Once again, I'm Jae,"

"And I'm Wonpil." Wonpil sits down on the edge of the bed, Jae doing the same.

Jae turns on the gadget with a click. The staticky sound fills the room and Wonpil _hates_ it. He resists the urge to cover his ears.

"If you want to talk to us," Wonpil starts. "Say our names. Say anything, really."

The static continues and nothing really happens until a wind blows through the door — not the window, Wonpil notes — and the static speaks.

" _Jae—h-hng_."

Jae hums. He looks over Wonpil's shoulder, towards Dowoon who nods. "Can you say that again?"

" _Won_."

"Okay. I'll switch devices and see if it's easier for you to speak through this one." Jae breathes out and turns off the spirit box. He sets the spirit box down and takes the Ovilus in his hands, glancing at Wonpil once before turning it on. There wasn't anything at first and Wonpil hums, Jae looking around before speaking again.

"Do you wanna talk? Say your name maybe?"

" _Yo—_ "

Dowoon jumps from where he's sat, alarming the two on the bed. Jae sets the Ovilus back down, keeping it on before walking over to the youngest.

"What happened?"

"There was just a random spike somewhere, the temp dropped. Then there was a ringing in my headphones, I thought it was just static or a loose wire but it wasn't." Dowoon lets the headphones rest on his shoulders. "It happened when it tried to talk through the Ovilus."

Jae looks at the laptop before looking up again back where he was sat. The Ovilus was silent. Jae looks at Wonpil who was chewing on his nails. He sighs, standing up and going back to the bed. "Let's do that one more time, shall we? Will you tell us your name?"

" _Y-Yo—hyn_."

"Yohyun?" Wonpil repeats. "Its name is Yohyun? That's kinda cute." 

Jae chuckles, picking the Ovilus up again. "I guess it is. Um, so I guess your name is Yohyun?"

" _No. Y—n-ngyuuun._ " The static drags out, and Jae raises his eyebrow.

"Younghyun."

" _Yes_." The word sounded clearer than the previous ones and a chill runs down Wonpil's spine. Goosebumps freckle the skin on his arms as a sudden tap on wood resounded through the room, much like the ones Sungjin described to them.

"It's barely 11 and there's already so much going on." Wonpil mutters under his breath.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Of course." Wonpil breathes out. "Of course I will. I'll just run to you if anything spooks me later."

Jae smiles, nodding his head. "So, Younghyun. Is there... is there anything you wanna say to us? Any messages, ask for help, shoo us away, or something. Anything."

They wait for a few seconds in silence, so quiet that you can almost hear each other's heartbeats. Jae opens his mouth to countdown when another word comes from the device.

" _W-wel—come_."

—

"I'll leave the Ovilus with you." Jae says, setting down Wonpil's bag by his sleeping bag. The younger nods, looking around the bedroom.

"So we'll try to talk to Younghyun again tomorrow in the living room?"

"Yup." Jae shuffles over to the door. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah." Wonpil says and Jae nods.

"Goodnight, Pil-ah."

"Y-yeah. Goodnight." Wonpil replies. Jae steps out the room, breathing out quietly and closing the door behind him. Dowoon has left the house after setting up the tripods in each room. Their youngest was slightly shaken up, Jae recalls the nervous laugh Dowoon gave when Jae asked him how he was.

_"Hyung, I've got goosebumps the entire time while monitoring the audio and everything. That was weird. Wonpil hyung seems scared out of his wits." He laughs again. "On a more serious note, hyung, please be careful."_

_"Don't worry, Woon. It's not a bad spirit."_

_"Yeah? How do you know?"_

_"I just... feel it." Jae rubs his arm. "You'll be back tomorrow at 7?"_

_"Yeah. See you then, hyung. Don't get possessed while I'm gone." The younger smiles, drawing a chuckle out of Jae._

_"Hell no."_

Jae sits on the couch, a flashlight in front of him and the spirit box in his hand. He looks down on the device, before looking up in front of him.

"You don't really need that to talk to me, do you?"

Jae lets a smile creep onto his face, shaking his head. He leans back, putting the device down beside him. "I guess not." He replies. "Younghyun, right?" 

In front of him stood a guy who looked almost as old as him, smiling back at him. Younghyun has eyes that are like a fox's, hair dyed orange. "Fancy seeing you again, Jae."

"Shut up. I can't believe you've bothered Sungjin enough to have him call us."

"It wasn't like I was trying to! He put a table in front of the sofa, I kept hitting my leg on it because I kept forgetting he put that there." He walks over to Jae like a normal human being and sitting down next to him.

"You aren't blind."

"Try being a fucking ghost, Jaehyung."

"Must suck."

"It does! It does suck. I don't have anyone to talk to, Sungjin's barely home in the day so I can't even bother him. You guys barely come around anymore as well. I had fun playing hide and seek with you, Jae. I knew you could see and hear me, you just acted like you didn't because it would scare Wonpil." Younghyun rants, but his eyes suddenly light up ( _is that even possible?_ ) at his own mention of the younger's name.

"Speaking of Wonpil," Younghyun starts and Jae looks at him, confused.

"What about Wonpil?"

"Park Jaehyung, are you harboring a crush on your partner in crime?" 

"Wh—" Jae stutters, throwing his hands up in confusion. "What the fuck? I'm not."

"Pff, okay sure. And I'm not dead."

"I can't believe a ghost is dictating what I'm supposedly feeling."

"I've observed it even from before!" Younghyun twists his body to face Jae, his arm resting on the backrest of the sofa. "You stare at him with these soft heart eyes like, half the time you guys are together. When he laughs, you laugh ans smile as well to the point that you look hella whipped. You even go through lengths just to make him feel not scared. Like earlier in the bedroom."

"Shut up." Jae laughs, albeit nervously. Younghyun rolls his eyes. _The audacity of this b—_

"I won't. It's been forever since I got to talk to someone." Younghyun huffs a breath ( _is this guy really dead?_ ). "That entire spirit box and Ovilus gimmick of yours made my head hurt. Do you know how difficult it is to manipulate that shit? I'm a poltergeist and waves are harder to shift when you're one since I can interact more physically."

"Even with all that, you managed to freak out both Wonpil and Dowoon."

"Oh man, I didn't even think Dowoon would scare like that. I didn't mean to, really. I just really wanted to scare Wonpil because then you'd jump in and act like a knight in shining armor." Younghyun laughs.

"Will you please drop the topic about my alleged feelings for Wonpil?" Jae whines. Younghyun was about to say something that Jae felt would be something really annoying but the ghost freezes. "What?" 

"He turned on the device." Younghyun says. "Can I talk to him?"

"Uh," Jae's eyes dart from Younghyun to the hallway that leads to the stairs. "Just don't spook him. Or— _or_ —say the shit you're telling me."

Younghyun pouts but stands up to walk towards the staircase. "Aren't you going to come with me?"

"Don't you think that's going to be a little bit suspicious?"

"I—" Younghyun pauses. "Yeah, you're right. I'll be right back."

"Please don't do anything stupid. If Wonpil screams—"

"You'll come running and banish my soul, yadda yadda. I'll just pop in to say hi." Younghyun smiles before walking up the stairs.

"Can't he just float up?" Jae asks himself aloud. He lies down on the sofa, one arm above his head and he stares at the ceiling, waiting.

Younghyun better not do shit.

—

Wonpil doesn't know why he turned it on.

Or, maybe he did. The fact that he's been restlessly tossing and turning in his sleeping bag before opting to stare at the ceiling, at the corners where dust has started to accumulate was part of that reasoning. The silence was deafening to him, making the hairs on his arm and the back of his neck stand for no reason. He can hear Jae's soft voice from where he was, words unintelligible and he assumed that the taller can't sleep as well, talking to the camera and recording whatever the hell there is to record. It comforts Wonpil so he sits up to do it as well.

As the Ovilus starts up, he exhales deeply before looking at the camera in the corner of his room and he laughs. "This entire thing is giving me the heebee jeebees and it's only day one, you know? Jae hyung said there was going to be something that goes around before we started filming and boy, he was not wrong." He speaks, trying to ignore how his palms start to sweat as the Ovilus lights up. There wasn't anything just yet but just the thought of the gadget emitting a sound doesn't really sit well with Wonpil.

"Anyway, uh, I guess I'll try the Ovilus out again and see if Younghyun will talk to me." He chuckles to himself. "Gosh, what am I doing. I hate this so much." He looks up, eyes on the camera before darting over to the door.

"Younghyun, if you're here, if you can hear me, please say my name or anything. Through the, um, Ovilus. It's just me here, a conversation just between you and me—" He cuts himself off, feeling the same draft come in from the window they forgot to close before leaving. Wonpil suppresses a shiver, closing his eyes and gulping. "Yeah, just you and me. Talk to me."

Wonpil wait, his grip on the device slowly getting harder. He honestly hopes to whatever was out there that nothing speaks to him, that this Younghyun doesn't want to talk to him.

" _W—o-onpi_."

"Oh fuck," Wonpil curses under his breath, his heartbeat kicking up to above a hundred beats per minute. His eyes widen and he has to take deep breaths in order to talk again. "U-uh, hi—" 

" _D-on't be s-scaa—red."_

"What the fuck." Wonpil cusses again, out of confusion and disbelief this time. "Don't be scared?" 

" _Yes_."

"Oh." Wonpil looks down at the Ovilus. "W-why not, huh? Are you trying to gain my trust? I don't know what you even are. W-what if y-you're a demon, y'know?"

" _N—ot baa-ad_."

"N-not bad?"

" _Yo—hyn, not ba—d._ "

"Why the fuck should I believe that..." Wonpil says, saying it more to himself than to the spirit. A part of him wants to believe whatever this distorted voice was telling him but another part of himself, the probably more rational part of himself, tells him not to.

" _Jae f-frie—end_."

"Jae? Jaehyung?" Wonpil asks. "Jae's your... your friend?"

" _Yes_."

Wonpil sits in the silence for awhile, unaware of Younghyun sitting on the bed beside him gingerly. The spirit looks at the younger with a sly smile on his face, wondering how much he could tease these two. The entire Ovilus thing was really difficult, he was already so exhausted trying to manipulate the temperature and electromag waves but he was having _so much fun_.

"How did that happen?" Wonpil tilts his head, eyebrows furrowed.

" _N—ot l-lie_."

"Don't tell me that, I'll ask hyung when I wake up later." Wonpil huffs, pouting. "Hey, Younghyun? What happened to you?"

Younghyun gets taken aback by the question, eyes widening as he looks at Wonpil. Explaining how he died through the Ovilus would take forever and would probably drain him before he even gets to the quarter point of the story. He decides to avoid the question and try to end the conversation.

" _Sle—ep, Wonp-p-il._ "

"What?"

Younghyun doesn't reply.

—

"Hey."

Jae raises his head. "Oh. Hey."

Younghyun slumps down on the chair beside the sofa, heaving a tired sigh. Jae looks at him with a small smile. "Tiring?"

"Way too tiring." The ghost looks at Jae. "Can't you just tell Wonpil you can hear me so I don't have to do this entire manipulating waves thing?"

"Heck no. The people watching our videos will think I'm insane."

"Right, you're a Youtuber." Younghyun shifts in his seat. "Is it recording right now?" 

"No, I turned it off earlier but I really should record things." Jae sits up. "You wanna mess around for audience impact?" 

Younghyun shrugs. "Sure, why not?" 

And that's how they spend the night. Younghyun makes various noises with the furniture he can make sounds with, occasionally running up the stairs to give Wonpil a little spook as well. Jae acts indifferent, as if the entire thing doesn't spook him (well, it really doesn't) and that he doesn't believe in ghosts, making occasional cliché remarks such as 'It's probably just the wind.' 

"Younghyun, what did you tell Wonpil?" Jae asks as the time on his phone ticks to 4:30 am. Younghyun told him that Wonpil has fallen asleep and that the taller should probably too but Jae waves it off.

"I told him you were my friend."

"You _what_?"

"Don't worry, he doesn't believe me. He'll ask you later though." Younghyun laughs. "Plus, it was just me trying to tell him not to be scared and that I'm not a bad spirit."

"Pff. Wow." Jae hums. "What else?"

"Well, that's it really. He asked what happened to me, and I probably wouldn't have told him. It's disgusting and a little fucked up, but then also talking through your devices would probably _kill_ me in a way."

"Oh." Jae pauses. He opens his mouth but Younghyun breathes out a laugh and shakes his head.

"If you want, I would tell you." Younghyun sighs. "Do you really wanna hear it?"

"Uh," Jae blinks. "If... if you're okay with it."

"Alright." Younghyun's cheery face turns to something somber. "I... I got brutally murdered a while back, probably like a year before Sungjin moved into this house. I won't go into the gorey parts of what happened, but it was done by someone I never thought would do it to me." Younghyun fiddles with his fingers, and Jae frowns. "He was someone I treated as a close friend. He was my housemate, roommate, and best friend. One night, he came home drunk and high off his ass with our other housemates. It was the day I came back home from where my parents live, the day after my birthday. They started to command me to do things that were akin to hazing and when I refused, they hit me with a metal baseball bat.

"I tried to fight back after that, and that was when he grabbed a knife from the kitchen. You ever had those times where your blood literally turns cold with fear? I felt that and I couldn't move which pissed them off even more. I didn't know why, didn't know what I did for them to do it. I tried to reason with them, to talk to him but he pushed me roughly aside. I tried to run and grab my phone to call for help but they got me before I even got to hold it. That's the moment it happened." He rests a finger on his chest. "Here," He moves to his stomach. "Here," and then to his neck. "And it ended here."

Jae releases a shaky breath out, eyes wide open and Younghyun sighs. "It's pretty fucked up, I told you."

"Did they get caught?"

Younghyun smiles a tiny bit.

"No."

**Author's Note:**

> twt: [@pjhyngs](https://twitter.com/pjhyngs)


End file.
